Under the Darkness of Ambiguity
by Hoozuki
Summary: "Let me be your weapon! You don't have to destroy yourself!" Soul never thought saving anyone was hard until he met Maka Albarn, Shibusen's greatest secret. "I won't let you die alone, Maka, I will always stay by your side."


Hey Hi Wassup! So as you all know, I'm still working on "The White Rose," but I'm just having a wee bit writer's block on it, so have been revising it for quiet a while. I still think it sounds retarded, so I'm giving you something new to read-new meaning that I had to get this out of my system before I go berserk and to have more time to work on WR. Anyways, I've read quite a few SoulxMaka fanfics and honestly got sick of one shots, so I've decided to write my own multi chapter fic on them. I actually had this idea on my mind for a while now and **OF COURSE THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ALWAYS GOING TO SUCK A LOT OF ASS AND BALLS, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL GET MORE IN DEPTH WITH THE WHOLE SITU-A-SHON!**

**ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC BECAUSE I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this epic series nor do I own the song "Himitsu" from Kajiura-san. PLAY THIS SONG ON YOUTUBE WITH THE ORIGINAL HISAKAWA AYA. SOUNDS BETTER THAT WAY WHEN YOU GET TO THE PART! JUST LOOK IT UP AS "HIMITSU NOIR"  
**

* * *

_Under The Darkness of Ambiguity_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_By: Hoozuki_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_Chapter I_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

"_The more everybody lives, the more life reveals to him; what was __unknown__ becomes known.__"—Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_The Secret Melody_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_16__th__ of November_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Death City, 11: 53 P.M…_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

"Aaaaahhhhh~!"

Screams echoed continuously within the dark and wide and empty hallways of Shibusen, the noise bouncing loudly off the walls. The plaster barrier was thick enough that it didn't alert the neighboring residents of the current situation. The agonized cries repeated from all the way down in the deepest part of the academy in the most secret, secured, and sterilized room. In said room was a small group of people (among them even Shinigami-sama was present) gathered around the crying and screaming young woman who was gripping her husband's hand for dear life. The overseeing physician was none other than the genius prodigy himself, Franken Stein-Hakase with the knife weapon, Mira Nygus as his assisting nurse; and Marie Mjolnir, the crushing weapon assisting the laboring mother-to-be. Spirit and Kami Albarn were having their first child together, a girl. As his hand was being crush by his wife, Spirit tried to wipe the sweat off the blonde woman while whispering reassurances as such "She's going to be a healthy baby" and "She's going to be beautiful like you" or "You're going to be a great mother."

"Nygus!" came the order of the doctor who was concentrating on trying to get the baby out while the weapon dabbed his forehead of the sweat automatically. Pale yellow eyes widen when they saw the head coming through. "Come on, Kami! Push harder! I see her head!"

Kami let out another scream, the pain getting too much for her. Her head fell back on the bed heavily as her chest heaved up and down. "I-I can't…" she mumbled, shaking her head.

Blue orbs twitched, one hand lightly tapping the worn out young woman's face. "I know you're tired, honey, but you have to keep pushing," he told her, slowly getting his wife out of her sleepiness. "You have to or Maka'll die."

Nodding her head slowly, Kami went back to pushing, whimpering and shedding tears once more. "Aaaahhh~! Just get her out!" she yelled.

"She almost out, Kami," Stein reassured her. "Just a little more—she's out!"

As the husband and wife held each other, Shinigami-sama let out a sigh of relief.

Just as Marie took the child to hand the bundle or warmth to the new parents, Spirit suddenly cried out loudly. "Kami! Kami!" the redhead man yelled, lifting up his fainted wife. "Wake up!" Snapping his head at his kouhai, the Death Scythe demanded, "Stein, what's wrong with her?"

Stein quickly stood up, dashed to the Albarn matriarch, and took her wrist to check her pulse as well to observe her soul wavelength. And what he saw was an overstrained soul, not having much time left. A heavy sigh escaped the doctor's being as his hand went to take off his frames while the other pinched the bridge of his nose. The pale yellow orbs stared hard at his senior, mentally telling him to prepare himself for the news he was about to hear.

"Senpai…Kami-san doesn't have much longer to live," the doctor informed with a heavy heart, trying to keep himself steady as he watched the man before him crumble at the words. "I can probably sustain her life for another couple of days, but that is it. It seemed having this child caused a lot of damage on her soul as well as her heart." Stein glanced at Nygus and Marie. Nygus went over to help take the Scythe Meister to the Dispensary upstairs while Marie pushed the baby into Spirit, bringing his attention back. "If I had known that it was going to put this much strain on her heart, I would've not recommended getting pregnant at all."

Staring at his crying child who was the spitting image of his wife, Spirit felt joy and sadness at the same time. Holding her close to him, he gave the baby a kiss on the head. "I'm sure Kami wouldn't have cared; she would have still carried on with the pregnancy," the new father murmured softly, his soft aqua eyes still on his daughter…_his daughter…his and Kami's. _Turning to Shinigami-sama, who was oddly quiet the entire time, Spirit asked with a serious gaze, "If…if Kami were to die…" his eyes glanced back at the child before reverting back to the God of Death, "…would Maka have to take her place?"

The doctor turned his gaze from the Death Scythe to his leader with furrowed brows. The brows deepened more so when Shinigami-sama didn't answer. "You can't possibly be considering this, Shinigami-sama?" Stein asked with incredulity, his hands clenching and unclenching. Pointing to the baby, he voiced his concern, "She's only a child! At least let her have a normal childhood before you send her off to be alone forever!"

"Stein…" Spirit murmured, seeing the man's concern for his newborn.

The God tilted his gaze to the cracks in the cement floor, considering the doctor's words; however… "There is no other to replace her, Stein," he stated quietly in his childish voice.

Pale eyes hardened at the words. "How do we even know if she has the Anti-Demon Wavelength? For all we know, the baby never inherited that ability from her mother," Stein continued, panting heavily from frustration while Spirit only lowered his gaze on his baby sadly.

The dark figure only let out a sigh, not exactly wanting to take the newborn away either. "Stein-kun, you know as well as I do that Spirit-kun and Kami-chan's child has the Anti-Demon Wavelength flowing through her," Shinigami-sama stated calmly. "It's a genetic trait among Kami-chan's family."

The young man's tongue clicked in irritation at his futile attempts to help the Albarns even though he knew it was useless. Stein was one to never care about other people's problem, but this was his Senpai and his child. _'To separate the child from its parents is too cruel,' _he thought, thinking of how his own childhood was like without any family.

A soft chuckle brought the two out of the silence to have them look at the older Death Scythe. "Arigatou, Stein," the Albarn said appreciatively, smiling when the little girl opened her green eyes at him. "But it's for the protection of the world"—the doctor was going to interrupt him, but Spirit just continued—"Besides, since it's something on soul wavelength, I think you could be a great teacher to my daughter, Stein."

"Me?" the said man repeated with disbelief. "Are you going to visit Maka at all?"

On the other side, Shinigami-sama cleared his throat obnoxiously loud. "Actually, Spirit-kun can be with his daughter until she turns five—the age she would be expected to master the wavelength," the masked being stated like it was the most obvious thing. "Spirit-kun, because your daughter also has weapon blood flowing through her veins, you must also train her to master her weapon form—of course, she could also become a meister as well if she wanted to someday."

Blue and yellow eyes stared at each other with frowns upon their faces. "So you're saying…?" the old of the two started slowly.

Shinigami-sama nodded. "When Maka turns five years old, she will sadly begin her duty as the Guardian; however, you will still continued to train her to be a perfect fighter," he informed seriously, giving the two a couple of seconds to process his words until he exclaimed abruptly in a loud voice, "Well, don't hog Maka! Go let Kami-chan hold her!"

For a moment, only bewilderment engulfed Spirit at the sudden change of subject. "H-hai…" he stuttered, leaving the room.

"Ah, Spirit-kun," the god called, causing the man to pause at the doorway. "Remember, your daughter must be kept a secret; no one must not know about her."

Letting the words sink in, Spirit nodded his head and finally left to see his wife with Stein following him. When Shinigami-sama was the only one left in the room, he made his way back to his Death Room with a heavy feeling on his heart. _'I wish there was another way for that child to grow up without having such a weighty responsibility on her shoulders,' _he mused thoughtfully, now standing in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection. _'Maybe she'll find someone to fill up the void that will someday overtake her…'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Veiled Song_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_17 Years Later_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Soul Eater and Black Star! Come back here!"

The said boys were running from their homeroom teacher, Marie Mjolnir, for causing the destruction of half the classroom. As they tried to shake the golden hair woman, the two boys laughed the entire way. Although the both of them were actually seventeen years of age, they couldn't seem to stop their mischievous pranks. Soul was a young man with pure white hair complemented with his tan skin and ruby eyes where as Black Star had an aqua shade of hair and blue-green eyes with tanner skin than Soul. The two of them were the best of friends—both coming from completely different backgrounds, but sharing the same goals: to be something more than what they are now.

Glancing back at the Crushing Hammer weapon, the teal haired young man can only snicker loudly when his eyes caught sight of her annoyed look. Turning to his best friend, Black Star opened his mouth to ask curiously, "Soul, man, when are you going to get a meister, huh?" The tone was curious but also disapproving mainly because the ninja knew how stubborn his friend was. He was also picky about who should him. "I mean, it's been four years since we started at Shibusen, and you've only got a total of 27 kishin no tamago," he reminded as the two of them rounded a corner.

Soul, without looking at where he was going, turned to glance at the assassin with a raised brow. "That's not bad compared to the 10 that you and Tsubaki captured," he grunted with annoyance. "Besides, I don't want some idiot to handle me. You remember the last dude I partnered up with?"

At that moment, both of them remembered with regret at how Soul's last partner almost sliced Black Star in half if it weren't for Black Star's weapon quick thinking. She had turned half her body into her kusarigama (chain scythe) form and swiftly swung the chain around her shokunin's ankle, pulling him towards the ground as she did so. It was at that same moment that Soul had transformed back into his human form and punch the guy in the head, saying that he was a completely moron.

The blue haired teen chuckled nervously. "Yeah, he was an idiot," he mumbled. "But still, you shouldn't be so picky especially—oof!"

"Gah!" Soul cried out as well, falling onto his ass from running into someone. Beside him was his partner in crime. "The fuck was that?" Hissing him pain, the weapon snapped his gaze up to rip the guy a new one until what he saw made his blood ran cold.

Noticing his friend's silence, Black Star also looked up and froze. Before them was their combat teacher, Stein-Hakase, with a dead blank looking covering his countenance. "Stein…! We were actually going to see if Marie-sensei needed help," he lied unconvincingly, tugging on the weapon's clothes. "Come on, Soul. Let's go help her."

Catching on, Soul immediately followed his friend's lead to get up and book the hell out of there until the yanking on his collar made his left brow twitch and sweat pouring down his face. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "We're trying to get help!"

The glare from the lights from above made his sinister smile even more sadistic as Stein began to drag the two teens away. And with tears, Soul and Black Star could only let Stein do so without losing their life to this man's sick hobby of dissection. After a while, the three men arrived at the Death Room, and roughly, the doctor tossed the boys in front of the mirror where Shinigami-sama appeared with his signature peace sign with Spirit and Sid Barrett, the zombie teacher, on either side of the looking glass.

"Hi! Hey! Wassup!" the Death God said enthusiastically until he noticed his two students sitting sulkily on the ground. "How are you Soul-kun, Black Star-kun?" When the weapon and the meister didn't answer, it only raised the curiosity in the Shinigami. "Hmmm? Doushita no~?"

"They destroyed another classroom, Shinigami-sama," Stein informed them, his stance lazy with hands in his lab coat.

Sid-sensei was the first to respond with a loud cry of disbelief. "Mata!" he yelled while stomping his way in front of the teal haired young man. "Stop destroying everything you deem unworthy! We're not rich, damn it!"

The ninja scoffed haughtily. "It's not my fault no one can stand up to my godly powers!"

Ignoring the bickering teacher and student, Spirit turned to Shinigami-sama with a tired expression. "Obviously, the punishment for their last detention was not severe enough," he mumbled half-heartedly.

"Ooohhh~!" the ancient spirit said childishly. "You pay for the damages then, Spirit-kun!"

"HAH! I don't have money to pay for all the damages! Do you know how much that's going to cost to fix the walls, plus the windows and desks?" the redhead shouted, his hands flailing about.

Lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag, the doctor blew out a cloud of smoke that resembled Shinigami-sama's comedic mask. "Don't you have the money what with all that you spend at the bar?" he questioned nonchalantly.

As all of this was going on, Soul could only close his eyes to drown out the noise, keeping his anger and headache at bay. Unbeknownst to him, the Death God had been watching him the entire time, wondering if he could connect with _her _better.

And out of nowhere, Shinigami-sama barked a shrill "AHA!" while smacking his giant fist into his open palm. "I got it! Let Black Star-kun clean the entire library, Sid-kun! That'll keep him busy!" Turning to Soul, he inwardly prayed that what he planned to do would help Soul and _her_. "As for Soul-kun, you are to talk to Spirit-kun for your punishment!"

Four sets of eyes blinked simultaneously and all stared intensely at the Death God who began to hum a random tune as if the many gazes he was receiving didn't bother him. Seeing the Death Scythe and doctor step closer to the mirror only to talk in whispers made the young man's curiosity and confusion grow. _'What the hell are they talking about over there?' _he wondered, bringing himself to his feet, hands in his black leather jacket.

"Shinigami-sama, what are you thinking?" the Albarn demanded with a frantic look. "You can't mean _that_, can you?"

"I do~."

Red brows only deepened more. "But why? No one is to know of her existence."

"Hmmm…I can actually see where Shinigami-sama is going with this," Stein admitted, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Not only does _she _have the wavelength, your daughter also has the rarest soul there is—she can resonate well with Soul Eater."

Spirit said nothing, not liking the idea of his only child to be paired with a delinquent and a _boy _at that.

"I know it's hard Spirit-kun, especially after Kami-chan's death," Shinigami-sama said sympathetically. "But I'm sure this would help her as well."

Bowing his head in defeat, the man only nodded in agreement. "Wakarimasu."

...

...

...

_Unseen Resonance_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

Several minutes after their punishment was decided, Soul and the ninja separated to begin their six month detention. The walk between him and the Death Scythe was awkward, mainly because Soul never really talked to the guy until now. He was _the _Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn, Shinigami-sama's current weapon. His former partner was his wife Kami, who died when Soul barely turned one—how she died, he didn't really know. All he knew was that she died before they could have any kids. The further down they walked, the heavier the tension had become. His outer appearance looked calm and cool, but on the inside, Soul was all nerves at the moment. The white haired demon weapon could feel his stomach being tied into different knots while his heart was trying to break free of the living cage that was his body. His hands clenched tightly on the inside of his pockets. Glancing at the man before him, his red eyes noticed the tightness in the man's own blue eyes, wondering what it was that was making him so stiff. He didn't notice that they had already reached their destination until he literally ran into the older weapon with a painful grunt. Looking up to glare at the man, Soul once again took in the reluctance in the man to show him his punishment.

Spirit opened up the door to the basement, pushing the younger weapon inside. Flicking on the lights, blue eyes stared down at the teen shorter than him. "You're going to be cleaning the basement for six months," the Death Scythe told him simply, making Soul's ruby eyes bulge widely in shock.

"You're fucking kidding me!" the buki shouted indignantly, staring at the mess in front of him. There were boxes stacked upon each other, creating an unstable wall while books and useless junk littered the floor. Somewhere among the trash, Soul could've sworn he heard skittering. _'That better not be a fucking rat' _he thought, disgust covering each word. _'This is not cool…'_

"Well have fun!" Spirited bid with a fake smile and an overly enthusiastic wave and was about to take leave when he felt a tight grip on his arm. "What's wrong, Soul~?" he asked as if not noticing the boy's irritation. "You can handle this little clutter, right?"

Grinding his teeth, the said teen grounded out, "You call this little?" Crimson eyes gave a hard stare. "It's going to take me more than six months to get this damn place cleaned! There's so much shit in here! Can't you just throw it away?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm sure you guys haven't used any of this in ages."

"We just can't, so just do your best!" Spirit replied like it was obvious. "Ja'ne!"

And with that Death Scythe left Soul by himself in the filthy, gross, and creepy basement with nothing but probably rats and cockroaches to keep him company. It was quiet now, he thought, letting out a shiver. It wasn't even cold, but Soul couldn't stop his body from shaking. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about the place that he didn't like. The dark corners only added to his unease whenever he heard something coming from them. Not only that, but there were also the sounds of dripping water coming repeatedly in a perfect rhythm due to poor plumbing. Deciding to bring his attention back to the mess before him, the seventeen year old rolled up his sleeves and settled on working on the boxes first to get them out of the way. While carefully trying to travel in between the junk to the other side of the room, along the way he accidentally knocked over a vase, the ceramic breaking into smaller pieces loudly.

Wincing at the damage, Soul just muttered a "Damn it," and continued to hop over the random stuff while mentally commenting on them like Shinigami-sama's statues (_Weird_), baby toys(_The hell?_), masks (_Alrighty then_), ancient weapons (_Probably still has poison on them—gah! My pants!_), and so on. Standing in front of the towering stack, his vermillion eyes were blank with doubt written all over his face, thinking how impossible this task was. "Well, I might as well get started instead of bitching about it." Going into a squat, he went to grab an inconspicuous rectangular box; however, the little storage unit refused to budge. Giving more energy into his pulling, the weapon grunted in effort. "The fuck?" Pulling harder, the young man put his right foot on the other boxes to get more support as he tried to yank the nuisance out. His teeth grinded against each other in frustration as perspiration started to form a thin layer on his forehead. When it finally popped out, he let out a maniacal laughter, his right arm punching straight up. "Take that!"

But before Soul could thoroughly bask in the glow of his victory, it was short lived when the tower of heavy boxes went tumbling down. He didn't know what happened after that. One minute he was in the basement room, the next he was in some dimly lit hallway.

Sitting up on his right elbow, Soul rubbed the bump on the back of his head, while surveying his new surroundings. The new area seemed a lot scarier than the basement, and he wished he was back there. As he stood up, he patted his jeans of the dust and began to walk down the hall, seeing as he had no idea how to get back from the way he came. The narrow pathway seemed to go on forever and he wasn't sure if he would ever get out at all. _'Kuso! Why does shit like this always happen to me?_' Soul let out an aggravated groan, stopping as he did so, and suddenly bang his head on the brick wall. _'I'm so hungry…' _

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!" the weapon yelled loudly, his right arm turning into a red and black scythe, slashing wildly against the hallway. "Somebody help me!"

After screaming for a while, Soul panted heavily and dropped to the dirty ground, resting his back on the wall, his arms on his knees. The echoing went away and all there was left was the silence. Soul sat there for a long time, the emptiness giving his mind too much free time to think about how he got to Shibusen in the first place.

He groaned tiredly. "Ugh…I don't want to think about this crap," he muttered quietly to himself.

It was then that he heard it. A soft muffled voice, echoing in the darkness, calling to him…reaching out to him.

_ Anata ga ita basho ni wa…hana ga ochiteta…  
In the place where you were…flowers have been falling…_

White brows furrowed in concentration, barely catching the words as his body slowly stood up while he unconsciously began following where the melody was coming from.

_Tsumetai mizu tamari de…sugu ni toketa…  
Freezing that has…collected is thawing…_

_ Ano toki…anata ga…oshiete…kureta koto…  
That time…you were…finishing…my training…_

Pursuing the melancholy voice in a trance like state, the buki weaved through the endless maze, turning every corner left and right. As he continued, the song grew louder and louder and Soul found himself to be in large room of wreckage. There were fallen pillars and statues everywhere. It reminded him of a mini city where he was at.

_Dare ni mo…iwazuni…himi~tsu~ ni…shite oku ne…  
I was to tell no one…and let it remain…a thousand times…a secret…_

_ Tooi taiko no oto~ ga fuyu o maneiteru…  
The sound of a faraway drum invites winter…_

_ Are wa…kanashimi toiu~nano…furui…rizumu…  
That is…the ancient rhythm…of sadness…_

"The voice is getting clearer…" the young man said to himself, concentrating very closely at how the song was sung. "It's so slow and…sad…"

Eyes widen even more when ears heard the lyrics. There was a pause where the voice was humming out what he thought would be the interlude of the song. Suddenly, the voice grew louder and confident that the words would be heard and understood, praying that it would resonate to anyone who was listening. Soul could feel his own soul being tugged towards the singer, his heart aching at the feeling of loneliness that the person felt.

_Ana~ta~ ga~ kieta basho ni~ hana~ga me~buita~  
Flowers are sprouting in the place where you disappeared_

His feet brought him to a stop in the middle of the wreck, listening to the strong emotions of the last few lyrics, his ruby eyes disappearing behind his lids to enjoy it thoroughly.

_ So~re wa~ futari dake no~ himitsu no~ noko~ri~ hi~…  
That is the left over fire of only two people's secret…_

When the last word was sung and prolonged, Soul opened his eyes once more, a little disappointed that the voice was gone and he couldn't connect to the person anymore. He was sure that his soul resonated with…_her. _Yes, Soul was sure that it was a girl who sang the sorrowful song; but the young man just wasn't sure where she was at. The song ended so abruptly that he couldn't resonate any further to locate her. Sighing crestfallenly, he was about to turn around and leave when suddenly his skin prickled at the cold steel pressed against his neck. The blade was that of a scythe blade, the colors of black and silver. Chills went down the length of his back. From the corner of his eye, the young man could only see white. An arm was around his waist to keep him from moving, the attacker's body pressed tightly against his and by the feel of it _'This person's a girl…' _he deduced, then went off to wonder if this was the same girl who was singing earlier.

"Who are you?" came the soft voice, muffled by a mask. "And what are you doing down here?"

* * *

Okay, I know the ending was very abrupt, but I wanted to get more detail in the second Chapter where Soul meets Maka as well as what happened to Maka during those 17 years.

Anyways, please be kind and tell me what you think of the first chapter. I want to know if I should continue it or just trash it. You know me, I'm a review whore! lol Give me reviews and I give you longer chapters! PWEASE! Love you guys!

Ja!

Hoozuki

Final Word Count: 5, 169 Words


End file.
